CD ignition systems are widely used for internal combustion engines. Control of the spark timing has generally relied on mechanical arrangements which do not provide the full range of advance/retard which can be visualized. For example, it is desirable to advance the spark of an outboard motor in the mid-range of speed well past the maximum advance which is acceptable at full speed. Conventional engine controls don't provide for such mid-range advance and the potential improved performance and economy are not attained. It is desirable to provide more elaborate and complete control of the timing.